


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!, Drabble, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: They’d shared a bed often when they were little. Now they share a bed once more.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



They’d shared a bed often when they were little. Now they share a bed once more.

Anna says she gets cold when she’s alone, but Elsa knows it’s just an excuse—her fingers are anything but cold when they slip between Elsa’s legs. Those fingers stroke and caress, stretch and thrust.

Their limbs intertwine as they kiss, and Elsa slides one leg between Anna’s. Anna rests her hot, sopping wet core on Elsa’s inner thigh. Anna begins rocking hard against Elsa, her whimpers thin and high, but her fingers never stop.

The blazing heat of their passion engulfs them both.


End file.
